


Lone wolf in black sheep’s clothing

by SingAlonWhMeh



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bounty Hunting, I may/may not add/change tags as I go, Ionia is more developed, Kayn and Zed didn’t meet at the noxian invasion, M/M, Novel?, Oneshot? Not sure, Rhaast is a babe 0w0, Violence, they fight, they meet years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingAlonWhMeh/pseuds/SingAlonWhMeh
Summary: He was alive today, thanks to his new mother, a cruel stepmother: Ionia.  She punished him, knocked him down and made him get up, only to knock him down again ... Ionia taught him. To kill. To hunt or be hunted.  Carving him into the perfect beast.Alternate Universe where Kayn was raised by himself. He challenges Zed for a good fight years later. Never mind me xd
Relationships: Kayn/Zed - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Lone wolf in black sheep’s clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you there! Yeah you! If you’re reading this, It means you gave a chance to my work. Sloppy work hehe It’s been a long time since I wrote anything, so I’d enjoy suggestions. Same goes for grammar mistakes. I won’t hold you any longer, enjoy!

Every living being has its purpose.

These words, so familiar, crossed his mind as he watched the black chasm in front of him. The cold, wet wind of the night lashed his body like hungry tongues, begging and pulling him into the precipice. He could almost hear her voice in the howling wind, a whisper sweet and subtle like a flute, something that only a mother could reproduce. A lullaby.

He had few memories of that time. One of the most vivid were those on a stormy night. He remembers curling up on his Emai’s lap at every thunder, as she cradled him in her arms and hummed in an unknown language.

He kept that memory bitterly.

Weakness. It is something he could most despise in someone, and he sees himself as weak at the time. A weak and terrified pup. But that has changed. After you sleep countless nights in the open, soaked and shivering under a storm, you end up losing fear of thunder. 

He had to learn early what and who he really should fear. It was a hard reality to face, at first, but in the end he adapted - whoever doesn't, dies. He saw it in first hand - hundreds of children like him, older, younger, all died as bait in the Noxian invasion. And those who survived died of starvation in the winter. 

He was alive today, thanks to his new mother, a cruel stepmother: Ionia. She punished him, knocked him down and made him get up, only to knock him down again ... Ionia taught him. To kill. To hunt or be hunted. Carving him into the perfect beast.

Every living thing has its purpose. Theirs was to die.

_"And yours is to hunt."_ Rhaast grunted, impatient.

Silence. For a few seconds, the strong gale regressed to a light breeze, just a hum, gently stroking Kayn's black strands. Even the chaotic city below his feet seemed to enter on a state of stasis, the horns, the sirens, the voices, everything stopped. It was as if the world held its breath. And then, let go.

Kayn let his feet slide into the void.

***

Free fall. The air seemed almost solid, hugging his body like a vacuum wrapper as the ground got closer and closer. Stacked houses, windows, balconies and roofs mixed together in a dizzying blur. His long black hair was tossed up and Rhaast, quiet, felt strangely light. They seemed to float, the time frozen. Exactly a second passed.

A blink of an eye. Then he was running. Foot after foot. His calves tensed, powerfully propelling his body forward like a slingshot. His calloused soles barely seemed to touch the rough tiles, giving the appearance of always hovering an inch above the cold stone. His knees, his thighs cushion the impacts. They absorbed any and every sound.

***

"Nice night for a tofu, isn't it?"

"Hm." The woman agreed.

They chatted while sitting at a round table on the porch of a bar. They ate tofu skewers. And then, a cold draft caught them, accompanied by a shadow that sailed over them like an arrow. The woman held her hat so as not to lose it in the wind.

"What was this?" Asked the frightened man.

"I don't know," replied the woman, hugging her body. "Maybe a hauntling."

The man laughed, gesturing with his hand as if disregarding the hypothesis.

"Nonsense."

***

He ran like the wind. He ran with the wind. He flew from roof to roof, climbed the tallest houses, jumped to the lowest. Agile as a gazelle and silent as an owl on a night flight. Light as a feather. Fast. A blur. A shadow.

A rumble.

In the distance, storm clouds approached the horizon, like black stallions galloping furiously across the night sky. Although there was thunder, there were no lightning. The celestial dome was completely dark, with the exception of the stars that were slowly being voraciously swallowed by the cumulonimbus.

Bad omen.

_"Afraid of the dark?"_ Rhaast scoffed. Kayn tightened his grip on the demonic sickle handle until his joints were white.

“The weak fear the shadows. I do not." He murmured absently. The gap between one roof and another approached. He leaped. In the middle of the act, he looked back and stared into the plump, red, pulsating eye. The ancient weapon stared back at him, narrowing its pupil like a cat, in an expression of mockery. Time seemed to slow down.

_“Lies sooth the mind, don't they?_

Kayn landed. Sound. Laughter. Lights. That's nice. He was close. Not far away, searchlight painted the skies in a pink, green and white kaleidoscope, announcing the start of the inauguration show for the new auction house, the Elfinn Auction. He leaned forward to increase his speed.

"Stop. Snooping.” He snarled, annoyed. Rhaast made a gravelly laugh, which seemed to echo inside his head.

_"It's not my fault you think so loudly."_

Kayn opened his mouth to answer, and then stopped mid-action.

A shadow whizzed by his peripheral vision, in the mansion across the street. Kayn braked, surprised. The figure also stopped, accompanied by two other blurs of shadow, which together formed the silhouette of three people.

The figure in the center was a man covered from head to toe in metal armor. His hateful, invasive scarlet eyes penetrated Kayn's soul. A chill ran down his spine. He felt the scythe pulse under his fingers. Rhaast was restless.

Kayn did not look away. They stared at each other for a while. Seconds? Minutes? He wasn't sure. The stranger, with a quick, sharp movement, slid two twin blades from each wrist. Metal shone, menacing. Kayn narrowed his eyes. The stranger took a step towards him, but one of the two companions touched his shoulder. They seemed to talk. Kayn was curious, yet slightly angry. The three disappeared in a blur, without making a sound. If he hadn't seen them with his own eyes, he could have sworn they were never there.

Kayn shook his head. He needed to focus.

He returned to his pace. As he set sail across the rooftops, he could get a better view of the crowd that was forming. The auction house was an old house that had been reformed. It was made, above all, of marble and living wood, with large, old willow trees throwing their spiral and green branches from their sides. The windows and doors were golden, and a long red carpet stretched from the main gate to the outer walls like a tongue. 

Inside the walls there was a long line of celebrities and aristocrats who poured into the hall in droves, and outside, the simplest people huddled and pushed to get a better view of what was going on inside. At the outer gates, a column of guards separated the two crowds.

Kayn snorted. Despicable. Rhaast murmured in consent.

It was not difficult to enter. The building was surrounded by several smaller buildings, heaped with houses and bridges and balconies. There were no patrols at the windows, just guards around the walls on the ground, and they never raised their gazes. All he had to do was look for a high roof and an open window. He took a few steps back, ran, jumped. The landing was perfect. He was in.

According to his sources, the artifact and its owner were hidden in the main chamber, on the eighth floor, that is, somewhere on the floor he was on. His source didn't say exactly where it was, so he had to look. A bell chimed. He needed to be fast, the auction was about to start. He trotted down the corridors, quickly killing any guards who got in his way.

“Hey! This is a restricted area, get out of here!”A guard shouted and aimed his spear at Kayn. One blow to his chest was enough to silence him.

Magic artifacts, ancient ceramic vases, jewelry, witch potions, cursed scrolls, paintings. The corridors and lounges were filled with these objects, and each door he crossed was a disappointment. Every articfact was worth a valuable amount. He could steal, leave and sell it. It would make him rich. But it was not what he wanted. It was not what he was paid to hunt. To kill.

He heard a whisper. Kayn touched the closest wall and felt a vibration through the plaster. Steps. Voices. He changed into shadow and entered the wall, feeling the vibrations along the entire length of his skin. Now he just needed to follow the source and...Voilá. There was his target. The pig ready for slaughter.

It was a magnificent hall, with giant tapestries and colorful pictures on the walls, depicting people dancing and drinking. Velvety rugs on the polished mahogany floor and a long, rectangular ebony table in the middle. The man was about 50 years old, black hair and bald, wearing silver necklaces and black onyx rings on his fat fingers. He was distracted by something he was eating, and then he noticed his presence. He was so scared that he dropped the cutlery.

"Guards!"

The door swung open and six guards armed with harpoon pistols burst into the room, which Kayn easily killed. The man fell back in his chair, startled and shaking.

"Please!" The man gasped, raising his arms in surrender. “I can give you whatever you want! Money, fame, power!”

Kayn laughed. "Oh really?" He grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him off the floor.

The man shook his head with difficulty.

_"Off with his head!"_ Shouted Rhaast excitedly.

"I want your life." Kayn smiled. The man widened his eyes as the scythe whistled through the air. Blood drizzled over Kayn, staining his face with scarlet droplets. A second later, the head rolled noisily on the floor. Rhaast celebrated.

Kayn wiped his face with his forearm and crouched, leaving the scythe on the table. He groped the dead man's waist. Nothing.

"Come on, come on ..." He murmured to himself. Perhaps the waist was a too much obvious place for a belt. Bingo. There it was, tied around his chest, under a thick layer of fabric. Kayn undid the buckle and pulled.

A hextech belt, its central gem shining in purple energy.

The perfect combination of magic and technology, in a single object. Fascinating. Kayn sat on the table and put the severed head beside him on a tray. He studied the shiny belt. It should be worth a fortune. They say it allows the user to breathe underwater...

"Thanks for making way, we’ll take over from here." Kayn heard a deep, husky voice speak behind him, almost robotic, inhuman.

Invaders.

Kayn turned his neck, watching sideways. It was the three silhouettes he had encountered before. Now he could watch them better. There were two men and a woman. The woman had voluminous hair tied in a side ponytail, a green cotton mask covered her face and two weapons that looked like daggers...Strange daggers. The man in the back wore a blue mask that ran from the middle of his forehead to his jaw, covering one eye and the lower half of his face. He had a quiver on his back full of arrows and a bow in his hand. His blond hair was tied in a loose bun. They both wore black kimono.

Ninjas.

Rhaast hissed inside his head. _"Trouble."_ Kayn had to restrain himself from scolding the rude scythe.

The middle one, which he assumed had spoken, was covered in steel armor from head to toe, a red hood beneath his meshed iron mask. His double blades were visible, shining ominously in the low light. Kayn went back to analyzing the hextec belt unpretentiously.

"Get out of here before I kill you."

Laughs. And then they stopped.

Footsteps and screams outside. Guards. Someone brought reinforcements. Out of the corner of his eye, Kayn could see the metallic ninja sending the two behind him to solve the small nuisance. Subordinates. So he is the leader of the trio. If he solo kills him, the others won’t be a problem.

"Bold of you to assume you can kill me."

"Get closer and I'll show you." Kayn snarled showing the canines.

The stranger laughed, his deep, metallic, alien voice echoing through the room like _thunder._ A chill ran down Kayn's spine. He took a few steps towards the shadow reaper, completely relaxed. Exposed. Kayn stared at the point where his carotid is, hidden beneath his metallic mask. Rhaast pulsed under his fingers like an artery, excited by the idea of a fight. A fight between assassins. It was a long since Kayn had killed someone of his kind. He narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, turning towards the opportunistic ninja.

“He's my prey. I arrived first."

It was the stranger's turn to narrow his eyes.

“Your prey? This is my territory. Everything here belongs to me. ” He spoke in a low baritone.

"Then come and get it." Kayn smiled and waved the belt in the air provocatively.

He did. The armored ninja charged in, his blade pointing at the other’s chest. Kayn fell apart in shadows just in time and reappeared behind his opponent’s back, preparing a blow with Rhaast on his legs. The stranger noticed it - he rolled forward, throwing two shurikens in the middle of the act. 

Kayn widened his eyes. He invoked a shadow and switched positions with it, stumbling as the ninja stars passed by. That was close. 

Black ripped strands of his bangs fell over his eyes. The stranger frowned.

They assessed themselves for a few seconds, and then the ninja moved, slowly. Kayn reflected his steps like a mirror, the two of them moving in a circle. Two predators. Cold. Calculating. Looking for weaknesses. A drop of sweat ran down Kayn's temple.

“Where did you learn to use the shadows? I don't remember having you in my Order. ” Inquired the ninja.

_"Let's cut his tongue."_ Grunted Rhaast.

Kayn screamed and attacked, turning the scythe in the air. The stranger disappeared in a cloud of shadows the moment the scythe crossed his body. Then, to reaper’s surprise, he reappeared right in front of him, throwing a blade against Kayn's face. The young assassin dodged, but he was not fast enough. The blade scratched his skin, and in a quick reflex he jumped back a couple of times, increasing the distance between the two.

He felt the wound sting. He touched his cheek, it was damp.

He didn't have time to recompose himself. The ninja engaged, throwing blow after blow, his twin blades alternating like punches at his vital points. Kayn could do nothing but step back. He tried to defend as much as he could with the scythe, but Rhaast was big and heavy compared to the enemy's thin, light blades. One striked dangerously close to his neck. He was getting tired. He needed to do something. He needed an opening. 

The opponent launched a simultaneous attack with both blades, in a scissoring motion. His feet were too far apart, and at this point, he was too deep in the attack to react. Now. Kayn transformed into shadows and teleported behind the ninja. He prepared a vertical blow with the demonic scythe. The weapon rose and fell, sharp metal whistling as it sliced through air.

Rhaast cut the wooden floor like butter.

Kayn's eyes widened as he peeked down. A blade pierced throught his torso. Kayn released the handle of his scythe, gaping and closing his mouth like a fish.

_"No!"_ Shouted Rhaast.

The blade was pulled out and blood gushed from the open wound like a fountain. Kayn staggered. The ninja took a few steps back, accelerated and kicked the young assassin right in the chest. Kayn flew and crashed against a wall, leaving a trail of blood on the white paint. He coughed, spat out a clot. He touched his stomach and fingers came back stained in red. Kayn gasped and pressed the wound that spurted the hot liquid.

The ninja walked calmly towards him.

“You didn't think I would fall for your stupid trick twice, did you?" That thunderous laugh again.

Time seemed to freeze. And then, darkness came.

Pain. Kayn felt an excruciating ache throughout his body and mind. His whole being was on fire. He shouted, but there was no sound. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see nor hear. It was like being under water, drowning in an ocean of pitch-black ink. Kayn struggled against the mental attack. It was like a battering ram shattering his psychic barrier into pieces.

Thump. Thump. _Thump._

Heart beats. The young killer could hear them, his own heart pouding dangerously fast against his ribs. He felt like it was going to jump out of his throat at any moment. Maybe it would.

And as fast as darkness came, It was gone. 

His lungs flooded with air and he gasped, swallowing oxygen like a hungry man. Light. He could see. His vision was still blurred, but he certainly could see. The ninja. The table. The head.

His opponent summoned dozens of black, hominid silhouettes, exact copies of the man in armor. He and his shadows launched themselves into the air, preparing the coup de grace.

_Thump thump thump thump thump._

Just a little more...

The moment they fired their shurikens, Kayn reached out and shouted for Rhaast, who laid across the room. The ancient weapon answered his call and Kayn dissolved into shadows, launching himself at his opponent, instinctively guessing which one was the original among the dozens of fake copies. The young assassin invaded the enemy's mind in a riposte, dodging the deadly ninja stars and avoiding any form of subsequent damage. The darkin scythe floated ghostly over the ninja’s head.

“Ah!” Kayn yelped in pain, surprised. That man’s mental barrier burned like _acid._ Immediately Kayn was expelled and the scythe came down, tearing the stranger’s shoulder, who staggered. He touched his injured scapula, uninterested. Kayn was thrown over the ebony table, splintering it in half. The young assassin panted, exhausted.

“What the hell are you ...?" Whispered Kayn, leaning on one arm, feeling like he was going to pass out at any moment. 

The stranger cast a disdainful glance at him. He turned around and walked calmly towards the hextec belt, lying on the ground in the wreckage of the fight.

No.

He couldn't lose.

The prey was _his._

_Mine._

Kayn grabbed the nearest ceramic plate and threw it at the opponent's head, which he deflected, stepping backwards. The enemy stopped. Silence. He let out a deep, savage, guttural growl that made Kayn's legs tremble.

"How _dare_ you,insolent worm ?!" He shouted, his voice hissing like a snake, alien and robotic, permeated with the purest hatred. The ninja teleported, grabbed the reaper's neck and lifted him off the ground, snarling.

Ache.

He gasped. An electric shock went through Kayn's body the moment he touched his skin. The ninja suddenly released him and jumped back, facing the reaper as if he had seen a ghost.

"Master Zed!" Shouted the subordinate woman. She was at the gate. The other ninja was not with her.

_Zed._

Zed grabbed the aristocrat's belt and head and teleported to the woman's side, who dropped a smoke bomb on the floor. Seconds later, there was no trace of them.

"No!” Kayn shouted, then burst into bloody coughs.

_"You disgust me. After such an ugly failure? You’re not worthy of the power you hold, brat. That I’m sure.”_ Rhaast provoked knowingly, his eye narrowing in a smirk. 

“By the Spirit, shut the fuck up." Kayn murmured, grinding his teeth. Voices, screams. Steps.

Reinforcements.

That must have been why the woman came to call him. Kayn needed to get out quickly. He leaned on his arms and forced himself to his feet, one hand pressing on his stomach. He inhaled with difficulty, with each movement his chest exploded in pain. He should have broken a rib or two.

_“Poor Kayn, your precious pride must be hurt...”_ Rhaast snickered, glancing at the gateway. _“Wait. Retreat? But there’s still so much more to kill!”_ Rhaast’s eyes curved in a fake pout, his cackles echoing inside his head as Kayn dragged himself towards the wall, leaving behind a scarlet trail. 

"I swear by the Spirit, if you speak again I will leave you for a month in the pig pen." He snarled and groaned at the effort. Rhaast was silent. By the time the gates were broken, he had reached the wall. Kayn disappeared inside it, leaving the confused guards behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you’re reading this, It means my story wasn’t too boring. I hope It wasn’t too bad either!  
> If you’d find any grammar mistakes, you can notify me, english is not my native language, pardon. See ya!


End file.
